


Umino Energy

by ImKnotQueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Autism, Autistic Hatake Kakashi, Background Relationships, College, Domestic, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: “Lesbians are mean and apparently travel in packs.”"I'm scared to know what class this is for. Is this for a class?"





	Umino Energy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aryagraceling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/gifts), [MagnusTesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/gifts).



> I, once more, recommend everyone go and read Aryagraceling and MagnusTesla's lovely works. I wish this work were longer as it were my intentions, but getting back into this pairing is going to be slow and require some work on my part. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Naruto' nor am I profiting from this.

“Lesbians are mean and apparently travel in packs.”

Iruka lowers his trademark grading pen and paper stack to stare at his partner. Kakashi has gathered the items which he deems necessary for studying. Bisque army crawls closer, hoping he can receive a pretzel or granola bar. Pakkun is the only one who knows better than to try and beg anymore. He remains on the couch with Iruka. Scratching his head will wake him and hush the snores echoing in the apartment, but he's distracted by Kakashi's words.

“I'm scared to know what class this is for,” he says. “Is this for a class?” 

Kakashi adjusts his scarves, a sure sign that he is anxious. “Tsunade wanted us to watch movies and television with queer characters and note stereotypes which are continually used. Rin scoffed at this one because Konan is only mean when appropriate.”

Iruka couldn't really weigh in on Konan given how little one-on-one time he had spent with her. Granted, what minimal opinion he could come up with tends to be positive. Konan could sneak away without notice for a cigarette or five minutes alone, returning as though she had never existed. Her skills are enviable, especially whenever Kakashi's louder friends would come over. Even absolutely wasted, Tenzou could avoid detection from Gai by managing to blend into the walls. 

Yes, Iruka found them quite enviable.

. 

“Say, Kakashi,” he drawls. “We should have some friends over. You'll have more answers for the assignment and we can try some new recipes. I know that you've been wanting to cook new things but the serving sizes aren't made for two.”

Bisque groans as though to remind them that he is a person, too. Kakashi snaps a pretzel stick and receives a thrilled tail wag, which just becomes all the more enthusiastic when he actually gives it over. “Tenzou has a new partner who he wants us to meet. Rin knows him because she and Konan set them up. From what I know, he has big dick energy. Those are their words.” 

“Someone who claims to live with big dick energy has obviously never met with our pack. We can go shopping once our list is made up. Don't worry; I remember how it has to be.” 

Even with his scarves, he can see the pink tinge on his cheeks and ears. “Is big dick energy something involved with our community?”

“We can cover that later.” 

-

Grocery shopping together is a process. Kakashi finds too much risk in keeping their lists on phone notes because something could be deleted on accident. Besides that, his phone memory is clogged up with dog pictures and memes. Iruka sits down with him at their dining room table with a notepad and color-coded pens, passing it back and forth. Anything for the bathroom is written down with sparkly purple ink, because with how expensive these things are? He must have something to look forward to otherwise he demands to know who is charging so much for these necessities. Food and snacks are written down in green. Dog food and treats are a necessity every single week, but Kakashi still insists on using his blue pen and writing down everyone's preferences. Once everything has been organized by color, he has to put them into alphabetical order. 

“Do we have any allergy restrictions or specialty diets?” Iruka asks, watching him go over their list. “Konan knows how to make some vegan and vegetarian dishes. I know she can be persuaded with leftovers and memes. Wait, what are you writing down there?” 

“Lesbians can be sometimes be swayed with leftovers, memes, and…” 

“Kakashi.” 

“Hang on, I’m not done yet -- and sometimes, big dick energy can work.” 

“Don't forget cats.”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate every single reader, bookmark, comment, and kudos. 
> 
> Thank you so much.


End file.
